far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Serpens Wedding Practices
Back to 'House Serpens' Decima Ceremony The Decima wedding ceremony is a small and quiet affair. It is beautifully decorated in the chosen colors of the couple though traditionally it’s green paired with a metallic and/or black. Only a handful of guests attends the ceremony proper. Documents are always signed before the ceremony with only two witnesses for each spouse. Nobles without MES must accept a small gift from the spouses’ family and close friends as a sign of being welcomed into the House. Ring shaped jewelry, to symbolize eternity, which is created specifically for the couple, are exchanged after the solemn vows are recited. Decima receptions are larger affairs than the ceremony. Several guests are invited, but he couple themselves does not participate as they are on their way to their honeymoon, instead it is managed by selected friends and family. The reception halls are filled with various food of the couple’s favorites, freely accessible for the guests. It is said that if you are invited to a Decima reception, you ought not to wear any tight or restrictive clothes lest you burst any seams. The events have brought in a massive industry of Trilliant planners to Hroa for the afterparties. These wedding planners controls a tight monopoly and drains the host families out of their fortunes, as the hosts attempt to have a grander party than their neighbors. Lyran performers are often sought after to perform at these weddings, as they are viewed as a sign of prestige for the couple and their families. Morta Ceremony The first stage of the ceremony is held in the governmental body of the city the ceremony is held in, or a suitable room on a private estate; the majority of these negotiations are held in the Ananta Den. The parties to be married each pick three witnesses whom they trust to notice if any party signing is acting off, or not in the state to agree to a binding contract. The process of reviewing the contract for a final time can take hours, and during that time no party may leave or enter the room, though light refreshments are provided. The second stage is a formal gathering of extended friends and family, the largest part of the event, hosted at the estate of the family that all parties are marrying into, as a symbol of welcoming the members into the family. It is split into three stages, with the start as an introduction stage for guests to network and mingle with potential political partners, or to scope out rivals. The third stage of the party is filled with food and drink, and all parties are encouraged to put aside political intentions and focus on the food that the married member’s families provide, a sharing of culture and good intentions for the future. The fourth is the most important part, and involved the ceremonial signing of the contract. This is the official tying of the knot, and each party is provided a pen by the other families involved to complete the signing. This is officiated by the High Church. At this point respects are paid to those who came before, the deceased remembered in a speech given by the officiants. Once this is complete, each party gets a small tattoo behind their right ear, to signify they’re always prepared to listen to their partners. The design of the tattoo differs between partners, and in the case of more than one partner, the designs slowly interlink to form a curved piece around the back of the ear. This is to replace the jewelry in typical love based weddings of the house to make the bond more binding due to the political implications of a split. The final part of the event is a smaller gathering of those closest to the married parties, and is intended to foster good social relations as well as political ones. This is a chance for the married parties to get to know their partner through those close to them, sharing stories and hopes for the future to help bind the political partners with something more. Nona Ceremony To be added later Category:House Serpens